The Power Station
The Power Station is the first level of The CondemNATION, the first episode of Chasm: The Rift. Before the level begins, the game's setting is distributed by the Commander and Strickland in a brief cutscene before the level begins. Walkthrough Players start in a rainy parking lot filled with crates right outside the power station. The player is armed only with a Rifle. Also scattered around are boxes of Super Shotgun ammo, some Health Artifacts, and the players first mutant enemy, a Scorpion. To begin, collect the ammo and kill the scorpion. Next, head to the big door that has a small opening between the two sliding side. A message will appear stating that no key is required to open it. If look the door crack, you will see a small green power box. Aim carefully, and shoot it. This will open the door for you, as well as alert your second enemy, a Mong. Kill the Mong and grab his backpack for more Super Shotgun ammo. If you were injured during either of these two fights, now is the time to heal. Grab the health artifacts that were in the first area. When you head back in, you should see a railway with a crosswalk behind it, more health and ammo, and another door off to the right. To open doors, simply walk up against them. This door however needs the Green Keycard. To get the card, go back to the rain area. When you began, you should've seen a partly open window. This is a small control room, or a check in point if you will. Find the door which leads into the small building, and go inside. The key should be right there. Grab it, and head back to the locked door. Once you open the door, you might be attacked by another Scorpion, so be ready. Hopefully there is still some health lying around if get injured. After that, head to the doorway in this new room, and go left. You now should be on the crosswalk you spotted earlier. Go across it into another room. You can go left, or right. Turning right, you will encounter a Stratos, the third enemy you will meet. Behind him is a Super Shotgun which you can grab and kill the flying mutant with. Now you can go the other way. You should now come up too two doors. One is locked, and one doesn't open fully. Take a right down the next hall. Eventually, you should find a short hallway with pillars down the center, and a door at the end. Rather than going to the door first, turn right again at the opening of the hall, and you should see a switch now. Activate it the same way you work a door. Now you can go into the door at the hallway's end. (To Be Continued...) Secrets 1. When you first come to the Helipad (on the outside fence), there is an alcove with a barrel in it. Shoot the barrel, and go through the hole behind it. If you stay in the maze long enough, you should find both a Double Health and an Armor Suit. Enemies These enemies will try to stop your romp through the station. Scorpion: Little creepy crawly things, they are pretty much mutated scorpions. They die easy, but can inflict heavy damage. Mong: The basic mutant foot soldier, they are armed with rifles. The Mong should be the second enemy type you encounter. Stratos: These enemies fly, and fire rockets from their fists. Shooting off their legs though seems to stop that trait. Their missiles aren't very dangerous. ---- Category:Episode 1 Levels Category:Levels